


Missing

by AgelessWriter



Series: Through Martian Eyes [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adara's POV, Companion Tags, F/M, M/M, Martian Interrogation technique, Well - Freeform, some torture, sort of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgelessWriter/pseuds/AgelessWriter
Summary: Non kidnapped Hank Henshaw, just a regular human. Except Henshaw is really J'onn J'onzz... And he isn't a human, he's a Martian, and a husband, and a father.Adara isn't about to let Non get away with kidnapping her father. (And she's not above making Astra talk.)





	Missing

**Missing- The Blood Bond’s Companion**

            I couldn’t believe. I stood there, in shock, beside Dad, watching as Papa was whisked off by Non. I wanted to fly after him, but I knew I’d never be able to catch up.

            Panic rose within me. Thoughts of my father being tortured and beaten by the Kryptonian Lieutenant flooded my mind.

            A hand on me steadied me, grounded me. “Don’t worry. We’re going to get him back. He’ll be okay.” Dad spoke, using his ‘Divinero’ voice. (Which sounded like his ‘dad’ voice too…)

            “Come on. Let’s get back to the DEO. We need to regroup.” Alex spoke, walking over to us. “We need to come up with a plan. Okay?” I nodded.

            “Let’s go. The longer we wait, the longer they have Papa.” I said, taking to the skies with Dad.

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            I hated the DEO, hated being there. It always made me feel… Icky. But desperate times called for desperate measures.

            Alex was in charge with Papa gone, and we were going over places we thought the kryptonians might be… Thought we weren’t getting anywhere.

            “Let me talk to Astra.” I stood. “I can get her to talk within minutes.” I promised. Kara gave a look.

            “She wouldn’t tell me anything, what makes you think she’ll tell you?” Kara asked. I gave a smile, letting my red eyes gleam.

            “Simple. You’re asking her as if she’s family. Treating her like family. She’s a criminal, Supergirl, a war-criminal. Treat her like one, and she’ll talk.” I walked over to Kara. “Besides, I’m a mind reader… All I have to do is getting her thinking.”

            Dad crossed his arms. “No way. I know what you’re planning and it’s not going to fly, young lady.” I rolled my eyes.

            “War is war, Divinero.” I kept up the charade. Kara didn’t know like Alex did. Had to try and keep up the lie.

            “May be, but you can’t read the minds of Kryptonians. Or at least… That’s what I was told.” Alex started. I shrugged.

            “If they’re under a red sun, or give me permission, I can do what I want. And last time I checked, her cell is under a red sun lamp.” I placed a hand on my hip. “So what do you say, acting Director Danvers?”

            Kara got between us. “Look, I want to rescue Hank as much as you do, but we can’t just… Interrogate my aunt. Astra may be… Different, but she’s still my aunt.” Kara swallowed. “She’s still my family.”

            I tensed, looking at Dad. ‘ _I’m going to do it. I’m going to tell her._ ’

            ‘ _Fine… just… Don’t try and piss off the Supergirl._ ’ Dad relented. I got up in Kara’s face.

            “Right. Astra may be your family, Supergirl, but Hank is mine.” We were alone, just us and Alex. No one listening in. It’d be fine. “You see, Kara, Hank isn’t Hank. Hank is my other father. My Martian father. The Last Martian.” I continued.

            “His real name is J’onn.” I told her. “He’s my father. Him and Divinero. And I can’t…” I stopped. “I _won’t_ let anyone hurt him. Kryptonian or not.” I told her.

            I could see her confusion, her worry. She seemed to have issues putting it together before looking at Divinero.

            “You… and Hank… I mean…. J’onn…? And…? What?” Kara was trying to piece it together.

            Dad sighed. “Hank Henshaw, the real one, was an awful man who tried to kill J’onn. He ended up dying because Jeremiah Danvers saved J’onn by planting explosives. J’onn took Hank’s identity and… I met him… We fell for each other. Got married. And had Adara who is half-Martian.”

            “And wanting to use a Manhunter technique to find out where my Papa is before your crazed uncle kills him.” I told her. Kara frowned.

            “He’s not crazed… He and Astra just… They don’t go about things the right way. They have good ideas just…” I shook my head.

            “Kara. I get it. You’re family. And it’s hard to see the criminals in your family. But that doesn’t change the fact that your uncle is doing H’ronmeer knows what to my father. And I need you and Alex to let me talk to Astra. One-on-one.” I looked them both over. Alex looked to my dad.

            “Is… What does J’onn say about that…?”

            “That she should only do so if it’s necessary. And at this point… I’d say it’s necessary.” Dad said.

            “Will it… Hurt?” Kara asked. I just gave a slight smile.

            “Only if she finds telling the truth hurtful.” I smirked, remembering the time I spent with Lucifer. He had a ‘friend’ who definitely hated telling the truth. Oh demons….

            “Okay… Five minutes.”

            “Five minutes.” I grinned, making way toward the interrogation room.

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            Astra was tapping her hands when I walked in, giving me a smile. “Well aren’t you a curious creature? I’ve never met anything like you before.” She leaned back. “Is my niece with you?”

            “What I am is none of your concern. Your niece? Well… Let’s just say Kara isn’t thrilled with you right now. And neither am I.” I walked close to her, sitting on the table. “Now… Here’s what’s going to happen, you’re going to tell me where Director Henshaw is, or I’m going to force you to tell me.”

            Astra laughed. “You’re adorable.” She waved her hands. “I don’t know where Non took your director. And honestly I couldn’t care less. Now… Why is my niece-” I grabbed her wrist and forced myself into her mind.

            _I saw Astra pacing tears in her eyes. She was younger, a child. Another child that looked like her, Kara’s mother I assumed, wasn’t looking happy either. A stern looking man was upset with them._

_“Astra… I know you were the one who messed with the laundry.”_

_“Daddy, no! It was Alura!”_

_“Daddy it was Astra.” Alura pouted._

_“I know. I saw the footage.”_

“So that was when you realized you weren’t the favorite twin, huh?” I gave a smirk as Astra shook her head, getting the memory remnant to go. “When Alura messed with the laundry without you? Pity.”

            Astra glared. “Nice trick. Bet you’re fun at parties.” I shrugged, leaning near her.

            “So… About Hank Henshaw and Non. Where are they?” Astra shrugged.

            “I don’t know.” I smiled, grabbing her hand.

            “If I were you, I’d start changing my tune.” I went into her head again.

            _Astra was arguing with Non, getting more and more upset. “Non… You promised. You promised after our promotions we could have kids. You know I want kids.”_

_“I do to! But not right now! We need to wait. Get more accomplished in our field. Set up a nice nest egg.”_

_“Non!”_

I shook my head. “You really want to protect the man who wouldn’t give you the one thing you wanted most?” I asked, somewhat teasing. “Seems a shame.” Astra was teary eyed.

            “I love Non. So what if we don’t have kids.” She growled. I went to grab her again when Alex came in.

            “Non told us to meet him. We doing a trade. Astra for Henshaw.” I looked to Astra.

            “Come on. We’re going to get Henshaw.” I grabbed her arms, pulling her up. She glared at me.

            “You’re pretty awful for a hero.” I chuckled.           

            “That’s because I’m not quite a hero.”

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            We went to where Non said to meet. I held tight to Astra when Non flew down, Papa in his arms. He had his head in a hood, until Non took it off.

            “Send my wife over!” Non yelled at us. Dad stepped up, pulling his hood down.

            “Send my husband first.” He yelled back.

            Papa was pushed forward and I shoved Astra. It didn’t take long for him to reach us. He looked at me, giving me ‘that look’. “What did you do to Astra?”

            “Why do you think I did something to her?” I asked, feeling offended. He gave me a look.

            “Adara.”

            “I did what I had to do. War is war.” I took his hand, kissing his cheek. There was a crash when other Kryptonians arrived. Astra got between us and Non.

            “No… No… Non. Non we need to go. Just honor the agreement and let’s go.” She pleaded, voice shaky. He shot us a look, but seemed to agree, flying off with her.

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            I waited for Papa to get home, petting Charcoal. He came into the living room and sat down in front of me on the sofa. “How much trouble am I in?” I asked.

            “None. You were right… You did what you had to do.” Papa nodded. “Just… You didn’t have to upset Kara so much.” I gave a sheepish smile.

            “Sorry… But I had to do something.” I looked to him. “Does this mean you’ll be taking Christmas off? I mean… After being abducted…. That should assure you some vacation time… Right?” Papa chuckled.

            “It does…” He kissed my cheek. “But first… I’m headed to bed. Caleb already there?”

            “Yeah.” I gave a teasing smile. “And please remember I’m home and have very sensitive hearing. Keep the ‘strange noises’ to a minimum.” He rolled his eyes, shifting into his true form.

            “ _I’ll try. Your father is the one with the loud mouth._ ” I shook my head, laughing.

            “ _More than I ever needed to know Papa!”_  


End file.
